


Try to be perfect 2: Write me a story

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Kara Danvers was on danger with Ms. Grant. Now she will do something out of the ordinary.





	Try to be perfect 2: Write me a story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of try to be perfect.

Early morning on Catco while Kara is preparing coffee for Ms. Grant. She remembers something.  
"Oh my.... im dead. Why did i forgot it again. Im so irresponsible type of human being. This is gonna be a real disaster."  
"What is it? Keira..." Ms. Grant hears it form outside. "Whats the disaster? Can i get my Lena Luthor article now?"   
"About that Ms. Grant, im still working on it. I'll gave it to you when gets done. My printer is broken so i had to find another one. Dont worry, i will gave it you as soon as possible." Kara is terrible by lying. And her boss knows it.  
"Okay, i'll wait but not so soon. I need it very much."  
"Yeah, sure."

 

As Kara went to her table, Winn told ger something.  
"So you got it?"  
"Got what?" Kara asked.  
"The Lena Luthor article. I was waiting for that too."  
"I lied. I never started it. But please for the last time."  
"No. Kara. If im going to give you another reservation. Ms. Grant will fired me. Maybe this time, you got to do it. Come on. You can do it." Winn added.

 

At the park.   
Kara sitdown for a moment and try to figure things out.  
"This is going no good. Im not gonna be a good reporter."  
A woman sitdown beside her. Wearing a gray jacket with a black shoulder bag.  
"I believe you gonna be a good reporter."  
Kara look at the woman. "Lena.... its you? What are you doing here?"  
"I saw you then i stop by. See i dont talk much to other people. Because no one want us." Lena is very deep.  
"Why? Its not your fault to be a Luthor. Its just you are a... Luthor... nothing means bad to that."  
"I dont have any friends. Ms. Danvers. And this is the first time i talk to a person who actually listening to me."   
Kara was surprised. She didnt expected that a person like her was sad and lonely.  
"Im sorry. But how about your family?" Kara wanted to know.  
"My father is very sweet person like Lex. They are the only person who make me realize that life is beautiful. But my mother.... she always wanted to make like her. Im not perfect for her. Look what happened to my brother. Its not Supermans fault if hes on prison. It is her fault that she want us to be like her."  
Kara have something in mind.  
"Hey, you are a perfect human being i know. Even though weve just meet. I know something was hiding a good Luthor inside of you. No matter how people see you or judge you. They dont know you."  
"And you think you really know me?"  
"I was not perfect in anyway. I was weak when it comes to history. But i can do better in some point."  
Lena stop for a moment. Kara tell her a story.  
"I was adopted by my Family name. Danvers. My real family died in a fire. And when i came to their house, they treat me as their own. But still i feel incomplete. Thats theres something in me that i never understand.But then i never give up. Life is full of wonder than you think. And you have to face this mysteries of yours. Dont let them let you down just do whatver you want as long as no body gets hurt."  
"Then you trusted me?" Lena ask.  
"Yes, i trusted you. You are not like them. You are exceptional. You can decide everthing you want. And soon people will erased bad things about you."  
Lena cant believe either. A woman she just meet trusted her than her own family. And she feels good about it.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."

 

But things are not easy for a Luthor fresh start. As someone wants to kill her and throw her on her own office balcony.   
Suddenly someone saved her from danger.  
"Who are you?" Lena asked while Supergirl saved her from a fall.  
"Im Supergirl." 

And thats the start of Kara article.  
Kara write something about her.....

 

......Lena Luthor, exceptional kind. She was like anybody who wants a fresh start. With Supergirl tge world will ve a safe place. And never stop trying to make a brighter future..... end.

"What is this Keira? A true story drama?" Cat Grant just read her article. "Ive just read a wrong article. A Luthor cant be with this Super. How the world is that possible?"  
"Life is full of wonder Ms. Grant. Everyone wanted to be perfect but they always fail and fail but it doesnt meant that you will gave up. Fail means you have to still gets going."  
"Now you write her a story. That was touching."

The end


End file.
